The Soccer Player & The Dragon
by OTP's are all you need
Summary: Fudou Akio has decided he wants to study in the Uk. But things are complicated than expected. The language, custom and style is different than Japan and now he as to fit in. Though after meeting Charlie, and going through a horrific event, will he be able to keep his cool and will Charlie's past be reveled... *Slight KDFD* Updated every week, Saturday! {OC} Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 (Bye Fudou Akio)

**I've been wanting to write this for a while now. Its a Fudou Akio story. Not necessarily a pairing but just something I thought would be interesting.**

 **Me and my crazy mind I guess. P.s Picture on this story was made by me but the images still belong to their rightful owners I just put them together and also the guy in the pic is Akio and the girl...well she comes in later...**

 **Sorry I'm being sly! ;)**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **7:00am, Tokyo international airport~**

The young brunette let out a yawn. He wasn't great with mornings but he didn't have a choice today. He had decided he was going to study abroad for a while and was moving to the UK.

With him, in their school uniforms, were his two Teikoku Teammates, sakuma and Genda, and former Inazuma Japan teammate, Kidou.

 _Flight 23, British international airways will be leaving in 20 minutes~_

"Well then, that's your flight. You better get going." Kidou said turning his face to Fudou, who didn't look too amused.

"Hai, Hai."

Sakuma placed his hand on Fudou's shoulder, "What do you look all upset for. You get to study in the UK. That's great!"

"Yeah, Piece a crap and a headache, if you ask me."

"Can you at least try to act happy?" Said the goalkeeper rolling his eyes. The three wanted to say Their last goodbyes before Fudou left. Even though he could be quite a pain in the ass, His friends cared for him and were happy that he was able to join the UK's representative's team. Even if it was only to train there.

"Well I'll see you guys in a couple of months. At least I'll be able to get a rest from you weirdos."

The three new very well that Fudou said stuff like this and meant the exact opposite. So they took it as a compliment.

"Take care ok. Have a safe flight." Kidou held his hand out for the other to shake. Fudou smirked at The blonde before grabbing is hand in a more high five manner than a hand shake.

"I will, I don't need you worrying Goggle-face."

And with that he was gone. Waving goodbye to his friends until all they could see was his back.

"You think he'll be fine Kidou."

"I wouldn't worry. He's Fudou Akio." He said smiling at sakuma.

"That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

There was an hour left before Fudou's plane landed at 'Manchester' Airport and he was just as relived. He had been sat in the same spot for almost 12 hours now only getting up to use the restroom. He had his headphones in and was listening to some of his favorite music. Kidou kindly downloaded some music onto his Ipod for him for the trip. Fudou was pretty useless with technical stuff so Kidou came in handy every once in a while.

The brunette grabbed his luggage once he landed and made his way to the suitcase collection area and spent about 20 minutes looking for his suitcase. Once he finally had found his, he made his way through to the exit. Fudou was told by his foster carers that someone would be waiting for him to take him to were he would be staying.

Fudou had no idea who would come to collect him but couldn't care less either. Looking around Fudou could see families greeting their kids and loved ones. Seems like they returned from a long time of studying. There were some dramatic scenes with mothers crying and little brother and sisters handing their older siblings cards and gifts.

This made Fudou feel sick all over. Just the sight of everyone being so happy and joyful made him all weird inside. Maybe it was the fact that he knew once he returned back to japan, He wouldn't have a reunion with a family at all. For all he knew he could live here in the UK for the rest for his life and no one would care, no one would miss him.

 _Like I said, Its Piece a crap._

Fudou finally made his way out of the huge crowds. Looking around he was trying to find this 'person' who would be Lending him a place to live. He thought that maybe if he walked around a little longer he would see someone he could recognize or at least someone holding a sign with his name on it. The only problem was he couldn't read English.

He stopped near the airport café and bought himself a drink. Well it took a lot of effort since he had no idea what the lady at the counter was saying and she had no idea about what he was trying to order. He then after finally getting his, well...some what kind of coffee he switched his phone on. To his surprise he had a message. He opened up the e-mail to see it was a message from Kidou which he sent not to long ago. Fudou replied to his message and it probably looked a little something like this:

 _Yep, I just landed like half an hour ago, But please don't worry about me Kidou-kun. I know you miss me but I'll be back and I'll beat your ass in soccer. Till then Goggle-face 'Ciao'_

 _Fudou Akio,_

 _Your worst nightmare._

Fudou had his signature smirk on his face, which made him look like some kind of a psycho path. He shut his phone before it beeped one more time. He looked at the message before closing his phone again and placing it in his pocket.

"When that day arrives I'll stop calling you goggle-face..." He said to himself.

"Oi Akio!"

Fudou turned around to hear his name being called out by a somewhat familiar voice. Once he focused his gaze to who it really was Fudou could make out who was walking his way. _Oh no!_ Tall, long blue hair (kinda resembling Kazemaru). Yep it was…

"Edgar?"

"Come on, There's a car waiting outside for us."

"Your the one who….but….why you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edgar turned himself away before walking ahead, and all Fudou could do was follow after.

 _First a 12 hour flight, Now I gotta' hang around with this prince._

"Hurry up slow poke!"

* * *

"This is where you will be staying." Fudou looked around in amazement. "All this is mine?"

"Yes for the next 4 months. The Valtinas family owns this flat (British for apartment), so your lucky I've convinced my parents to let you have this space for free."

"Sure, thanks or whatever." Edgar furrowed his brows at Fudou and his rudeness.

Fudou entered the room before chucking his bag and suitcase onto the floor and throwing himself onto the bed.

"Well, I'll come and check on you later and bring you something to eat. Get unpacked by then." And with that Edgar left the room leaving Fudou in silence. Fudou eventually got up to take his laptop out his bag and started unpacking his things.

Fudou took out his phone, to look at the message Kidou had sent him again:

 _Well then, the day you beat me again, will be the day I stop wearing goggles._

 _-Kidou Yuuto_

 _Your probably only friend._

* * *

 **Please make sure to read the next chapter. Plz R &R, I love hearing Your, Guys' feedback.**

 **-Yan**

 **Edgar: I see, so I have finally made my debut into Yan's stories.**

 **Fudou: Yeah congratulations, Your highness**

 **Edgar: What do you have against me -_-**

 **Yan (me): So I'm spending my time with you two then for now**

 **Kidou: He's your problem now**

 **Yan: Kidou…**

 **Kidou: ...I hear my Penguins calling me**

 **Yan: GET BACK HERE**

 **Edgar: Penguins? :|**

 **Fudou: There his obsession.**

 **Yan: Anyway …**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 (A new school)

**So how did everyone find the first chapter. I got a good amount of views so people are at least reading. That's makes me happy!**

 **Fudou: Everything makes you happy**

 **Yan(Me): Go away you**

 **Fudou: can we just start the story all ready**

 **Yan: Sure...Wait wheres Edgar**

 **Edgar: Sorry, I was a little late. I was busy washing my hair**

 **Yan: WOW! How do you wash it all!**

 **Edgar: Well its quite a painful process-**

 **Fudou: Great story, Wants some tea and biscuits with that. NOW can we just start**

 **Yan: Ok ok…Jeez Lets begin**

 **P.s Fudou speaks Japanese with Edgar so when someone is talking English and Fudou can't understand it will be in Italics.**

* * *

The sun was up, spreading it's brilliant light across the surface. The birds were singing outside along with the Noise of the busy streets of England. The sun shone slightly through the blinds in through to the flat's room. The room was silent to just the sound of the outdoors and the small snores escaping from the brunettes lips.

 _'KNOCK KNOCK!'_

"Get up well be late for school"

"What the-!"Fudou's head bolted straight up from his pillow. He was sat up, breathing heavily has his heart was pounding inside his chest. He was panting as if he had just had a soccer match or woke up from a night mare.

Well it was one of those two. Fudou crawled out of bed slowly making groaning noises as he did so. He first made his way to the window and opened up the blinds, Blinding himself in the process. The light was too much to take in at once and he was finding a hard time to adjust to the light.

"THATS IT! I'm coming in-..." Edgar barged into the room and wasn't impressed with what he saw.

"What do you want?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WE HAVE SCHOOL! What are you doing sleeping on the floor get up!"

* * *

The two former FFI rivals were making their way to the new school Fudou would be attending. He was wearing the schools uniform which consisted of a teal/green collar shirt, the school logo on the left and black trousers. Edgar though was also wearing the schools black jumper. (AKA my school uniform here in the UK)

"What is this school like"

"Its actually quite a good high school. We have many students here and have great education records."

"I cant believe its all free, _Ha_ Maybe I should stay longer."

"It doesn't exactly work like that.  
I've given you your new timetable and I gave you a tour of the school earlier on, so I think you'll be fine. I have to go. My friends a waiting. Oh and don't be late after school, I'm picking you up."

Edgar gave a wave before turning on his heels and heading in the other direction. Fudou wasn't sure if he would be exactly sure on where to go because, to tell you the truth, he hadn't really been paying attention.

There were many other school students around him also making their way into the building. One thing that had caught his attention was the huge filed they had in front of the school and its soccer _No wait_ football ground it had on it. As Fudou walked past, there were a couple of guys, playing on the field, And they looked like they were having a serious game as well.

" _Pass the ball here, I'm open"_

" _Here,_ _keep passing up!_ _"_

"What in the world are they screaming about?"

" _Joseph..."_

" _Here"_

The ball flew up the field which the young man intended to pass to his friend but in stead completely missed since he hit it so hard.

" _Idiot, Too hard"_

"Are these guys even playing soccer"

But to everyone's notice the ball kept flying forward and in the end hitting someone.

"AAAHHHHH"

" _Shit..."_

Fudou's head turned to where the scream came from, and laying on the floor was the dragon…

* * *

 **AHHH, so how was that chapter. I really want to write the next chapters.**

 **I'm so exited to write this story. I hope you enjoyed. Plz leave a review because I love hearing your guy's feedback!**

 **-Yan**

 **Edgar: WHY AM I SUCH A JERK**

 **Yan: sorry Edgar, Its how I see you**

 **Edgar: WHAT!**

 **Fudou: Aww boo hoo**

 **Edgar: shut it you!**

 **Yan: Ok That's enough**

 **Fudou: Well then lets end this chapter**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Charlie Who-now?)

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm going to do my best to make this a little longer, so I hope you guys like.**

 **P.s I'm going to be introducing some British slang so if anyone isn't sure about what they mean and stuff leave it in a review and I'd be happy or explain them but I'm sure most of you will catch on. I'm going to say unlike Edgar the school isn't really posh because, well that's pretty much only London...and this ain't London.**

 **Warning: The language may not be suitable for younger audience in this chapter!**

 **Also Sorry this chap was a little late. Its still Saturday...And its 11:50pm _'Sigh'_**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Fudou's P.O.V~

The ball got hit so hard and flew across the field so fast I completely missed it. The shot was so powerful, and it was only supposed to be a pass?

But unfortunately I was too slow, and the ball hit someone…

" _Harry, That was too hard look what you did."_ Those idiots started having a go at each other before even checking or helping who got hit. Of course I wasn't just gonna' stand there, and I quickly started running over to the person.

" _Oww, My head...what the hell were you thinking! Watch before you go kicking a ball that fast...Idiots."_

" _Oh it's only Charlie. Chill out we were only playing bit of footie_ _'_ _pass us the ball back."_

The person was a girl. I finally made it to her and offered my hand in aid, and when she finally noticed I was there she chuckled a little before letting me help her up.

" _Thank you."_ Ok I know what she was saying there, she thanked me of course. I Nodded at her to say 'good' but as I watched her grab her bag and dust of her clothes we made slight eye contact and the most unusual thing happened. Her eyes flashed green before turning brown again.

She had long black her which stopped right before her waist. She wore the schools uniform with a turquoise shirt, black skirt and tights and she was wearing the black school cardigan.

" _Those guys are always playing playing football and its really annoying trying to get across the field. They don't care if they hit someone. Well anyways-"_

 _She talkes quite a lot…_

" _OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be late for class-"_

" _HEY! Are you deaf, I said can you pass us the ball back?"_

The guys behind us were getting really loud and I didn't have a clue of what they were saying so I just ignored them. The girl in front of me, stared at me as if I wasn't even listening and I was bit confused of what she was staring at.

I figured it was something to do with the boys shouting at us. So I turned around and they were well...shouting…

" _They want this..."_

I turned back round after hearing her voice, She was holding the soccer ball in one hand. I finally got it. They were asking for the ball back. So I took the ball off her and turned around about to pass the ball back. When one of the guys was stood right there.

" _How many fucking times am I going to have to ask for the ball back."_

What was he saying. I had no idea. Though he was being being quite rude. He snatched the ball right out my hands before giving me nasty look. I didn't like it at all. If I wanted to I would've just punched him in the face, But I dint want it to be too much of a problem. I just couldn't be bothered dealing with it right now.

Normal P.O.V

Charlie moved forward and came closer to the blonde who was named Harry. " _Who do you think you_ _r_ _talking to, have a little more respect why don't you"_

" _What're you buttin' in for?"_

" _The least you could do is apologies for hitting me!"_

" _What if I don't care!"_

" _You bastar-"_

Charlie felt a sudden hand grasp her shoulder and pull her back. She turned to see Fudou stood there with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and stared charlie straight into the eye.

"It's not worth it..."

Harry's expression had confusion written all over it. Everyone was confused. Except for charlie. Her eyes looked as if they were filled with some sort of hope or realization.

" _Who's this,_ _your Chinese-_ _A_ _sian_ _boyfriend?"_

His little gang around him laughed as if he had just said the most funniest thing in the world. Charlie lowered her head in embarrassment. She shuck of Fudou's grip and looked at harry. Her eyes filled with hatred.

" _That's Racist..."_

" _And, Why the hell do we care?"_

But before he could say anymore charlies fist made a strong impact onto Harry's face. He went flying back landing onto the grass. She lowered her fist and the now harmless harry looked up at her from the floor. She looked so powerful and dangerous. Her eyes were a dark color. She hated any kind of abuse, and the blonde made the wrong choice of opening his mouth in front of her.

He whimpered as his face was now all messed up and caused his nose to bleed from the punch he had just received.

His friends started to gather around him to make sure he was alright.

" _What the hell is your problem."_

The boy Joseph came in from the side and kicked charlie right in the back causing her to fall to the ground. She gagged a little since it came to such a shock. Fudou wasn't going to stand and watch anymore. He had, had enough. He also made his move and kicked Joseph right in the face.

After that it was full out brawl. He couldn't recall what happened exactly. All he knew was that he was in a full out fight with some British dudes before being completely knocked out. It was scary. Everything around him was going black and he was falling into darkness. He couldn't breath and ached all over. The constant pain kept stabbing his stomach, like knives.

He fell to the floor clutching his stomach, Before throwing up all that mornings toast. The gagging wouldn't stop, forcing him to empty out all of his body right there on the field. The ground around him was moving and he couldn't balance on his knees anymore. He fell onto his side still desperately gasping for breath.

He heard the other language trying to reach him…He slowly opened his eyes, Making his eyelids feels as heavy as bricks. It was her. She was calling out to him. But he was in too much pain to talk or at least attempt to speak. What was the point, It's not like she would understand anyway. He just hoped someone would help him.

" _Are you okay…?"_

" _Go Call a teacher hes really badly hurt."_

" _ok_ _get we'll_ _someone!"_

" _Crap!"_

" _I need you to talk, tell me are you alright, can you here me?_ _Don't fall asleep!_ _"_

 _..._

" _I don_ _'_ _t have choice,_ _Belota, I'm going to use it..."_

What did she mean. She was talking absolute gibberish. Fudou gave up now. The pain had taken over every where. He couldn't move, speak...He couldn't even barley keep his eyes open. It was all just a haze.

 _Sleep? That sounds good. What the fuck have I done to myself, but Yeah. I'll just sleep, and the pain will go away...right? But wait...whats this green light. Oh well. I'm too tired to ask._

* * *

 **And were done! So what are your thoughts on charlie. Shes really bad ass isn't she. I hope you guys come to like her. Yes she is the dragon…**

…

 **-Yan**

 **Please make sure to R &R, I love hearing your guys' feedback.**

 **And Arigato mina-san for reading this chapter.**

 **Edgar: Yay! Fudou died!**

 **Yan: No he didn't**

 **Fudou: Thank goodness**

 **Yan: I'm not gonna just kill the main character in the** **4** **th** **chapter.**

 **Edgar: Sorry Kidou, It was a false alarm cancel the party**

 **Fudou: YOUR TELLING KIDOU-KUN, and what party!**

 **Yan: ooo can I come**

 **Edgar: sure :)**

 **Fudou: Well, I'll never die in peace then -_-**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 (The after effect)

**Hi everybody. I'm back this week with a new chapter. And this one will be good. I'm Happy with all the views. I Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Also I've been thinking about making a one-shot on an Inazuma couple but I don't know which. Please leave suggestions because that would be great.**

 **Fudou: Wow its been long.**

 **Yan(me): I'm such a procrastinator**

 **Edgar: How come**

 **Yan: I'm creating my own short manga as my project for art, But I still have so much to do before its finished.**

 **Fudou: Really, well who cares**

 **Yan: I CARE!**

 **Edgar: Take it easy Yan-san**

 **Yan: I'm fine, I'm Fine**

 **Fudou: Good now lets start**

 **Yan: Quick P.s this chapter focuses a little more on Charlie since I want my readers to be able to understand her a little more.**

* * *

His head was spinning like crazy and nothing around him was making any sense. A few teachers including the nurse had rushed out the school to come to Fudou's aid. Many students had gathered around to see what was going on. Many had witnessed the fight and it wouldn't be more than a day before rumours and gossip would start spreading around the school.

" _I'm sorry but you can't use that right now Charlie."_ Said the distressed voice coming from Charlie's pocket.

" _B-but if I don't,"_

" _I said no Charlie!"_

Charlie hesitated for a second. She looked down at Fudou who was in a complete black out still clutching on to his stomach and was sweating all over. How could she let something like this happen. Finally agreeing, she gave a nod to her friend, then concentrated on helping Fudou until the teachers made it to them.

She carefully flipped Fudou onto his back and gently placed her right ear onto the left side of his chest. After hearing a steady heart-beat Charlie let out a sigh of relief,

 _Thank goodness_

"What are...you doing?"

Charlie felt as if she was hearing things but to her surprise she looked up to see that Fudou had finally opened up his eyes. She felt so relived to know he wasn't hurt too badly. His voice though was weak and horsely and he wasn't really able to stay awake because as soon as Charlie helped the brunette to sit up, he passed out cold once again. It was useless he couldn't even keep his strength up like this any more, but in a nick of time the nurse and rest of the medical crew arrived.

Carefully Placing him onto a stretch, Fudou was instantly taken to the medical room to be taken care of. Charlie watched as they took Fudou away and within seconds he was gone. Many of the other kids around her were talking between each other about what had just happened. Harry also was taken to the medical room, because he wasn't looking much better either, but it wasn't like Charlie cared about him. A nurse came to Charlie also checking and asking if she was 'ok', but to Charlie's defence she pretended she was fine. Realising that standing there wasn't really going to make things any better and probably get her late for her first lesson, she grabbed her bag and rushed for the school building before being stopped by the head teacher.

"Mr Kerrison? Why are you-?"

Mr kerrison wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He was a very tall man with large broad shoulders. He had a fair amount of hair on his head which was a light grey colour, making you question what hair colour he had before he entered his old age. He always wore quite an expression which could make any student in one glance score an A*. It would be the most rare sight to ever see him smile, which you could almost say was never.

"violet. To my Office...now."

"B-but I didn't-"

"Is that back talk I here…?"

Her mouth opened once more before closing it. Charlie isn't the type to get scared by one threat, but now wasn't the time to get into more trouble than she already was in.

"N-no sir, I'll head straight to your room."

* * *

The hallways were awfully silent, since everyone would be in their classes by now, everybody except her.

" _Sigh_ What am I going to do Belota. This is terrible. This was my final warning and I blew it. Stupid kerrison, If I got the chance I would send him flying. And now I'm at risk of even being _gulp..._ expelled!"

Just the word sent shivers down her spine. Getting expelled would mean a large loss in Charlie's life. It wasn't a risk worth taking. Though she did otherwise.

"Well I wasn't the one who punched another kid in the face. You got yourself into this you can get yourself out."

" _Geez!_ I don't even know why I bother talking to you..."

Looking up at Charlie, Belota could see something was troubling the girl. She didn't have her usual confident look on her face any more.

"Your worried about the boy, aren't you?" A short silence filled the space between them before Charlie gave her answer.

"I just hope he's all right. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"If you ask me I think he'll be perfectly fine. He was hurt bad, but he doesn't look like the weak type."

Belota jumped out of Charlie's front pocket and hovered in front of her so they were met eye to eye.

"Now all you need to worry about is getting yourself out of trouble, and not about him...or when the new chapter of _Fairy Tail_ will be released"

"Shut up" Charlie grabbed onto Belota before stuffing the delicate thing back into her pocket and entering the Head Teacher's room.

* * *

The light surrounded his view the moment he attempted to re-open his eyes. After finally adjusting to the light, Fudou slowly lifted himself up and looked around the room with confusion. After the heat of the fight he wasn't very aware of what was going on around him, but it didn't take to long for the boy to realise he was in the schools infirmary.

Fudou lifted the blanket off himself to realize he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear. More shocking to him than that was that he had a bandage wrapped around his stomach, including the rest of his body which was very badly bruised and scared. A 'pissed off' look formed on his face before he threw himself back down to lay on his back again. In the corner of his eyes he noticed his school uniform all neatly folded, placed on stool with his school bag next to them on the floor.

Lifting himself up again, he pulled of his blanket and placed both feet on the cold floor. He staggered up as he made his way to the stool on the opposite side of the room. He used the rooms wall to help get across because he couldn't feel anything in his legs and was difficult to walk. It was a familiar feeling though. After a soccer match or an injury his legs would feel numb and weak just like they did now.

Out side the nurse could hear noises coming from in the room so she ran into the room knowing her patient was up.

" _Akio please get back into bed, I've called for your guardian. There on their way to pick you up and get you to a doctor."_

The nurse wrapped Fudou's arm around her neck, and not liking this Fudou was trying to beak free but wasn't strong enough to keep it up. The pain was stabbing him again right near his stomach, and collapsed into her arms.

" _Kids are so reckless now a days! Please rest"_

The next few hours were just a blur. He remembered Edgar at one point in the room, talking to him but was too tired to even hear what he was saying. He was probably mad at him for fighting. After that he was taken out the room and was dressed back into his uniform again. Probably the nurse getting him ready. The next minute he was in a car with Edgar sat next to him holding him up. Eventually taking him to the doctor.

* * *

 **Not much dialogue I know. I've been Itching to write this chapter and finally I'm done. 4 days of trying to get this right. Oh! And I'm almost done with my Mini-Manga. I'm so disorganised :'(**

 **Arigato Mina-san for reading and ill be here next Saturday for the next chapter.**

 **-Yan**

 **Edgar: Well good luck with that**

 **Yan: Thanks -_-**

 **Edgar: I wasn't really in this chapter**

 **Yan: I'm sorry, I'll try to include you more in the story if I can :)**

 **Edgar: That just made me feel so much better -_-**

 **Yan: and this is why I don't include you…**

 **Fudou: Burn**

 **Edgar: shut up**

 **Charlie: Ooo so this is the talk-section**

 **Fudou: Your…**

 **Yan: Not yet shoo go!**

 **Charlie: Aww ok, BYE THEN!**

 **Yan: _phew_**

 **Edgar & Fudou: 0_o'**

 **Yan: Heh heh…**

 **Everyone: Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Now akio Fudou)

**Hi everybody, and Happy Halloween for those celebrating.**

 **I have no idea of what time I'm living in because I woke up this morning thinking it was Wednesday and realizing it's Friday and that tomorrow was the day for a new, S &D, chapter. Sorry it's late!**

 **I realized that I'm already on the 6th chapter and that this plot is going nowhere so I sat down, for at least 2 hours, writing down what will happen for the rest of this story. I have the plot at least figured out now.**

 **This chapter is going to be longer than usual because I want to get the story going so expect them to be a little longer from now on.**

 **Fudou and Edgar are too tired to be in today's talk section. I've been slaving them to work...I don't know...I am seriously really tired, lets just begin this chapter now.**

* * *

Charlie entered the heads room and placed her self on the seat which was in front of his desk. All around the room were visible the awards and certificates the school had achieved, all plastered onto the wall around her. Charlie could hear the foot steps of Mr. Kerrison walking down the hallway. Though he was still quite a few minutes away it wasn't very difficult for charlie to recognize his steps. He quietly entered the room closing the door behind him which let out a soft creak. Charlie gulp as she saw the man make his way behind his desk and seat himself onto his chair. He placed his elbows on the edge of the table and rested his chin on the back of his hands. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at charlie, who was keeping herself calm so far. She was already used to these kind of situations and probably lost count of how many times shes scene the same thing from her headteacher.

"Charlie, don't try to deny it, I want the honest truth from you and no more..."

Charlie still looked calm as ever, as if the last threat hadn't even fazed her. She also replied with a steady voice. "Yes sir?"

"You first harmed the other boys in that fight didn't you?"

There was no denying it now. She was completely done for. So many people has witnessed the incident, it would only take a second for a someone to let out she was the one who landed that deadly punch first. She really had no point in lying.

"Yes sir...it was me."

"I see then..."

The man let out a sigh before standing up and placing his hand behind his back and walking over to his office window.

"Charlie, this is now the first year of your 'High level studies'. I've been so tempted so exclude you but it's always been too impossible for me to do so. Your an excellent student with a bright future. So...I'm am giving you another chance but trust me this is your last."

Charlies eyes widened. Was she really hearing this right. She was told that after her final chance, she would be taken out the school immediately. The happiness which filled her at that moment was filling her from head to toe. She gripped onto her skirt, forcing back tears.

"You must consider yourself lucky. I understand why you raise yourself when you begin a fight. I know its not always truly your fault. I will also be speaking with those boys about what happened. Though don't think your getting of so easy."

Charlie looked back at her teacher.

"Also you should know about the new exchange student who was taken to the medical room because of you. He was taken to the hospital for further checking on. He was hopefully not hurt to bad. He just suffered a little from a concussion. And back to the main point, You will be spending time at break and lunch in the library. You being banned of your break for a week. Don't worry you will still be able to purchase your lunch at lunch time.

A smile formed back onto her lips again. "Thank you so much sir, I'm glad he's okay."

"Yes, yes. Get to class now or you'll miss your first lesson. And don't thank me I'm trying to punish you."

Charlie got up from her seat and dashed out the room smiling from ear to ear at the same time.

"Punishment? Sure sir!"

Mr, Kerrison watched as she left the room excitedly, slamming the door behind her. A Loud squeal could be heard from outside as her foot steps quickly softened as she ran down the hallway. Mr. Kerrison smiled before looking back out the window.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Headaches all night...just...headaches. At least now he was in his apartment and was luckily discharged from an over night stay. The relief he felt when he heard that. It was 7:30am looking at his clock when he opened his eyes to check. He had nothing better to do and he was only going to be staying in the UK for a month.

 _I might as well go to school._

Fudou spent less than at least 15 minutes getting himself ready. He rapidly pulled on his uniform and combed his Mohawk a little (which as now starting to grow larger) before leaving with his bag and heading down the building. He tried to be a sneaky as possible because he didn't want to risk bumping into Edgar or his posh family and deal with being shoved back into his room.

The school morning had started and many students had made it to class. Fudou was stood in one of the schools English corridors as he studied his planner's timetable to see which class he should have been getting to. To his luck, he wasn't able to understand a damn thing on it. Everything on it was english. The only thing he could read were the numbers. He eventually gave up and decided that maybe standing there and shoving his hands into his pockets would help. Well it didn't. He was caught by a teacher who begun lecturing him on how skipping class was unacceptable and that he was ruining his education and his school career.

Well to Fudou it was just another person trying to talk and he couldn't understand anything he was saying either.

"Do you understand? Now I want you to get straight to your class instead of wandering around in the hallway." The lady gave Fudou a look and to that Fudou just nodded back and begun walking away from her.

"Rude."

As he walked down the hallway he could see the many classes and the student inside doing activities or paying attention to the teacher. To Fudou's surprise he realized that here at his new school, up to 4 people sat on one table. There were no single desks. _Must be a_ British _thing._

* * *

Another hour wasted. He missed first Period of his school day. Second period begun at the sound of the echoing bell. The corridors were now full of students once more. He looked around to see if he could maybe find a way to get to his class. Until he noticed about 20 kids who looked his age were heading in the same direction, one of the students including had long black hair and brown color eyes. _Now there's a familiar sight._

A small touch on her shoulder alerted her. Her eyes widened in confusion as she turned around and was completely shocked to see Fudou there. Fudou gave his typical smirk to her before speaking, "Yo!"

" _Your him, But your still supposed to be at the Hospital!"_

Fudou held his finger to his lips signaling her to keep it down. _"Oops, sorry"_

The brunette went back to his bag and pulled out his planner pointing at his timetable. He looked her in the eye again. Charlie was trying to figure out what he was getting at. A couple seconds of silence when past until Charlie finally realized what he was asking.

" _You want me to show you where your next lesson_ _is, sure follow me."_

She took the planner from Fudou's hand a walked on looking down at it. Fudou followed after thanking his stars he was finally able to get in on at least maybe one class. She was carefully reading it through. Charlies eyes widened after taking a good look at it.

" _Your in almost all of my classes?"_

"What?"

" _Oh! It seems like you can't understand what I'm saying. Are you an exchange student?"_

A puzzled look formed onto his face. How was he supposed to communicate with anyone. It really did piss him off, including the regret he felt for not paying attention to English lessons back at Teikoku Jr High.

Charlie put her finger to her chin, _"This is going to be difficult. How will I talk to you. Maybe English lessons might do...Your Japanese, aren't you?"_

Fudou understood that part, or just the word 'Japanese' at least.

"H-hai"

 _Gasp!_

Charlies sudden expression caused Fudou to jump a little. Charlie placed her bag onto the floor before she started rummaging through it and searching for something. Once she finally found what she was looking for she held them up into the air with the largest smile plastered on her face.

" _We can use these!"_

In her hand were two small ear pieces which looked like some kind of a blue-tooth devise. They were a black color and had a small green light on them indicating it was on. Charlie got up and fiddled with it while trying to put it into Fudou's ear.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

" _Sorry, just give me a sec._

Charlie could here Belota's voice coming from her pocket. The distressed spirit was trying to stop charlie from her actions. _"Charlie, that devise is not to be used on something like this."_

" _But this is the only thing I have to be able to speak to him."_

" _Your a trouble child you..."_

Fudou was kind of rethinking his decision of getting himself involved with this crazy chick. She was talking to herself now, or that's what he thought. Charlie pushed a button making a loud screeching sound in his hear. His hand pulled up to his ear to cover from the aching sound. He swore under his breath quietly.

"Language..."

Fudou's eyes widened as he looked up at charlie. She had the same ear piece in her ear as well, the smile on her face proved to Fudou that she wasn't just crazy.

"A new devise I created. Anyone wearing this will be able to understand each other. When you speak Japanese I can hear English. Vice-verse for you. Cool right? It took me a total of two years to perfect but I only completed them a couple of weeks ago."

A slight sense of unbelievability came to Fudou. Was stuff like this even possible? He understood every word she had just spoken. It almost even freaked him out a little.

"Wow!" was all that could escape his lips.

"I know, right. Come on. We have same classes together. We'll be late if we don't hurry." Charlie pushed Fudou forward as both of them began sprinting down the corridor. Maybe the UK wasn't going to be so bad, maybe he would actually be able to enjoy himself.

"Whats your name?" Charlie said, still facing forward as they ran.

"Fudou Akio."

"You mean Akio Fudou now. Its the other way round."

"Oh right. What about you?"

A smiled curled onto her lips. "Charlie Violet, but you can call me Chia..."

* * *

 **How was that chapter. Please leave a Review and tell me what you think! Arigato for reading this chapter. Be back for a new chap next Saturday.**

 **Charlie: Finally! I'm glad I'm finally here.**

 **Fudou: Your too loud!**

 **Charlie: S-sorry…**

 **Edgar: wheres my pen? Fudou?**

 **Fudou: How am I meant to know?**

 **Edgar: I GAVE IT TO YOU LAST!**

 **Yan: Both of you shut it, I'm not in the mood.**

 **Charlie: You don't look so good, Yan.**

 **Yan: I don't feel good. I think I've gotten my self sick. :'( Worst timing.**

 **Fudou: Get some rest then.**

 **Yan: I will. Okay then mina**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Homesick)

**Hey everybody! New chapter. I was scared I wouldn't get the chance to write since I've been quite busy, but I'd do anything for my lovely readers so here is another chapter.**

 **Charlie: How are you feeling now Yan?**

 **Yan: A lot better now thanks!**

 **Fudou: Except for the fact that you were about to fall asleep in school today.**

 **Yan: Not my fault I only got 4 hours of sleep last night :(**

 **Edgar: What were you doing?**

 **Yan: Revising for an exam…**

 **Fudou: Oh really?**

 **Yan:...OK OK! I was on the internet all night.**

 **Fudou: Knew it.**

 **Charlie: Why don't we just begin already?**

 **Yan: Ok**

* * *

Charlie and Fudou finally made it to their class. They weren't late, but were though the last to arrive to class. As soon as they entered the whole class were stood lined up at the back of the large room. Small giggles could be heard from the other students, as all eyes turned to the both stood at the entrance. From under her glasses the teacher eyed both of them before, sighing, and asking them to also stand at the back

Charlie nodded at her, before taking Fudou's wrist and moving to the back. Unfortunately, the translators, now planted in their ears, were only able to actually translate what each other said, and no one else around them.

The middle-aged lady rose from her chair, before beginning to seat the students in her desired order.

Charlie lent over to Fudou and whispered, "She's going to seat us in a seating plan. Unlike the other rooms, science labs have students sit in pairs. Just wait till she calls out your name and sit in the seat she points at."

Slowly she called out names and obeyed kids the same, placing themselves where she put them. _"Crystal, here please,"_

" _Yes Miss."_

" _Gabriel, here,"_

" _Yes Miss."_

" _A-Akeeo Fu-do? Who's that?"_

Fudou silently stepped forward and sat in his seat. He didn't say anything he just placed his bag on the floor, next to his desk, and sat down on his seat.

"Are you our new student I've heard about?"

Charlie Pitched in from the back, "Yes he is, and actually I'm supposed to be helping him out while he's here. Mr Kerrison said I should be in charge of him. (He's not the best at English either.)"

Fudou shot a glare at her.

"Heh, heh" She giggled back innocently.

"Well then, If that's the case, Charlie I'll seat you next to him. Watch over him and help him with his work. I suspect he's been given his own translated study guide to learn from."

"Ok Miss," and with that charlie dropped her stuff down and sat besides Fudou. The teacher carried on with her name calling.

"Liar."

"Do you want to fail science?"

"..."

"Whatever..."

* * *

After lessons were over, lunch came around. Fudou hadn't noticed at first, but after packing away and hearing the bell go Charlie had already left the class. He was once again on his own. How was he supposed to get to his next class? Well he new Charlie would come looking for him.

Walking down one of the school corridors, Fudou accidentally bumped into another familiar face. It was non other than Edgar. He was with a bunch of his own friends right now, and when Edgar saw who he had walked into he was a little shocked to see the brunette.

"Fudou? Your still supposed to be resting back at your flat"

"Well I got bored. Oh and by the way, I'm going to attend soccer practice today."

The reason he came to the UK in the first place. He was asked to train with the England international team. He wouldn't be playing as an actual player. He was just selected to help in practice matches and other training regimens. The fact he was injured not to long ago, he was forced to miss his first practice with them. But he wasn't planning on letting that happen again.

"Are you sure. Coach might not even let you play if he sees you in that condition."

Edgar eyed Fudou up and down. He was still bruised in some places and still had his bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"Whatever, then I'll give him a beating, till he lets me."

"Sigh, why do you have to be so violent. Anyways I'll see you after school then. I'll give you your new kit then. And whats that in your ear?"

This pleased Fudou a lot. He smirked at the blunette before walking past him.

"See ya, Edgar-kun"

"Hey!...tch"

* * *

Across the school, in its library, was Charlie doing her extra school work which she had to complete during her break and lunch. Deciding not to bother Fudou with her work she ran of, to complete it alone.

Not to far away Fudou had discovered the library and also entered. He found her sat on the floor, next to one of the short tables near where all the manga and comic book shelf were.

"There you are."

Charlie looked up from her work, and found Fudou, stood in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

"Uh? Oh, hi"

"Why did you go running of for?"

"Oh, well I have extra work to do, so I thought Maybe I shouldn't bore you with it." she chuckled nervously.

"I have to do some of my Japanese textbook work also so mind if I sit with you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you sit here out of all places. And why on the floor."

"well...I'm an Otaku, and this is my favorite place in the entire library."

A silence spread between the two.

"O-otaku...Your into anime, manga and stuff."

"Yep"

Charlie pulled of one of the manga of the shelf and showed it to Fudou. It was the 4th volume of 'Naruto'.

"It's not only this stuff. I just really like japan and it's culture. I hope one day I can live there. Your lucky, You get to live there all the time."

Charlie begun dray-dreaming, staring into the distance with hope written all over her face. Fudou sighed. He didn't get what she found so great about it.

"You know that japan suffers from 2-3 earthquakes a day."

"Of course I know. I'm prepared for whatever they throw at me. That's why when I first met you out on the field you said something in Japanese, and I was like 'What hes from Japan?' and you were all like 'I'm gonna stand here and be cool-'"

"You talk too much"

Their conversation went on for a little longer. Enjoying each others company Charlie had finally found a friend. Being a lonely looser, speaking to Fudou lit something inside of her...

...But never did any one predict for what would happen after….

"Akio, after school do you wanna' come to my place. I live on my own, and I needed some help with moving in to my new apartment."

"Hmm? I would, but after school I have soccer practice with Edgar."

"Edgar? Wait. Your also a soccer player."

"Yep, it's the reason I came to England. To train with its national team."

Charlie all of a sudden began to rummage through her bag. She searched until she found what she was looking for. She placed it down on the table. A soccer magazine. The cover had a picture of Edgar on the front modeling in his soccer uniform. In the top corner was the logo for the FFI tournament.

Charlie opened up the magazine. She turned to a page which had a picture of every team who played in the tournament. In one picture was the Inazuma japan.

Charlie turned the page around to show Fudou and in the picture was himself. It was the picture taken after they won the finals. Endou was holding the cup. On the left side was Fudou, stood up next to Kabeyama, Sakuma and Toramaru.

"I always remembered seeing you somewhere and it was in this magazine. You won the FFI, didn't you?"

Fudou looked at the photo of himself. He then averted his gaze to the rest of his friends. And then they finally landed on kidou. He was looking at the midfielders features, his smile,cape and goggles. Thinking about the eyes underneath. He never realized it at first, but he began to miss a lot of them now and slowly he started feeling homesick.

"A-kio…?"

Fudou put the paper back down and picked up his pencil. He started writing again. Charlie picked up the magazine and looked at the photo, studying it also.

"These are your friends, right?"

No reply.

"You miss them, don't you?"

Fudou stopped writing and froze. He looked up at Charlie. She smiled warmly at Fudou. "I m-miss them?" His voice was shaking.

"Its ok to miss someone. It just shows how much you care for them. I know how it feels and I understand."

Fudou's eyes widened. He never really thought that he actually cared for anyone that much it would make him feel this weird and homesick. He looked at Charlie who also looked a little downhearted. She noticed Fudou looking at her and also looked up and put on a smile.

"You should get in contact with them soon. I bet they're wondering how you are."

Fudou looked down once again. He smiled knowing that she was right.

 _"Arigato Chia-san"_

"Wha- Don't thank me, Its normal to call friends."

The warm atmosphere shared by the two soon enough disappeared. A loud bang was heard and the ground began shaking. Loud rumbling noises could be heard from outside as the roof started crumbling on top of them.

Charlie and Fudou both got to their feet. Students were screaming as teachers attempted to get the library empty. Loud shouts of evacuation calls could be heard coming from the entrance. Not a second after, the fire alarm sound, and bright red flashes spun over the room.

"Oh no" Charlies eyes were filled with shock and horror. He whole body was trembling and shaking with fear. Her fist clenched as sweat formed on her for-head.

"Chia-san, quick we have to get out!" Fudou grabbed hold of her wrist but she wouldn't move. She looked Fudou in the eyes.

"Go without me, I cant leave just yet."

"What are you talking about?!" Fudou said, His voice filled with worry and confusion.

"Just trust me, leave and get somewhere safe!"

The whole building around them was still shaking. Now voices of men could be heard from out side. It as as if the whole world was coming to an end.

The voice of Belota escaped from Charlie's pocket. "Charlie, you cant fight this time, your weaker than you were before. Don't you even think about it!"

"That doesn't matter, if its a fight they want, its a fight they'll get. I have to protect the people in this school. If I had another option, I would take it. Though right now I don't have a option. I'm doing this for him, so don't get in my way!"

" _sigh_ Fine, but don't blame me if your Killed."

"Don't worry, now Belota Its time I call you out, give me your power."

"It has been some time, So I'll try my best."

"Right,"

A swift movement came from Charlie, as she raised her arm into the air. A green bright circle appeared around her. It raised to her shoulders as it completely surrounded her. Her black hair was flowing around her as she closed her eyes. The library was pretty much empty now, but non of the teachers had noticed the two left behind.

Fudou didn't know what to think he had to do something or else they would both die, but something even more shocking was accruing in front of his eyes. His legs wouldn't move anymore. His head was spinning with a million questions. Who was Charlie? Why was this possible?...why hadn't I realized? Slowly, he wrapped his arms around his stomach because the pain was starting to sting again.

"Bring forth: WARRIOR OF SHADOWS"

Green light emerged everywhere, blinding Fudou, but once the emerald light had cleared standing in front of him was not just Charlie, but a creature of the earth.

* * *

 **Ohh! Cliffhanger. Be sure to comeback next Saturday for the next chapter. Can wait to continue writing this story.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. And Arigato mina-san for reading!**

 **(P.s please point out any errors.)**

 **-Yan**

 **Charlie: WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!**

 **Fudou: I don't know.**

 **Edgar: I want to know where I am. I'm hardly in this chapter.**

 **Yan: I don't know, your probably on the toilet.**

 **Edgar: what…**

 **Fudou: Ok lets go before this gets worse.**

 **Charlie: right.  
**

 **Everyone: Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Her True Identity)

**Hi everyone!**

 **This chapter was so much fun to write. Its unusually long but it really is starting to get the plot going. Expect the next chapter to be longer. (I've already started typing it up.)**

 **Also, if your wondering why this chapter is 7 and not 8 is because I decided to merge the first second chapter together. Just thought it was necessary.**

 **I want to thank Inazuma Eleven Forever and someanon (Guest) for their reviews. I really appreciated them. I spell checked this a few times but I still feel like there are some mistakes in them. So please point them out if there is any.**

 **Ok now into the chapter!**

 **Fudou: What about us?-**

 **Yan: Sshh!**

* * *

"W-wings…?"

Yes. They were large and green, spreading out meters apart. They stuck out her shoulders blades, making ragged holes on her shirt, leaving space for them to escape. They were shaped like bat wings and covered in scales. They shone brilliantly in the green light which was already escaping out through the floor.

Stood next to her was a now a groan, full-sized man. He was tall and stood with dignity and broad shoulders. He also had black hair which followed down to his neck, covering his right eye. He wore a black suit which consisted of a green tie and two stripes near the bottom of his sleeves which were also coloured green.

The school around them was still shaking and being threatened with loud echoing sounds. By now the whole school was evacuated. Children and students aged from twelve to sixteen were being taken out of the school gates and put onto emergency escape vehicles.

Except for three who were still in the unstable building.

Belota turned around from where he was stood. It all happened in such a flash that Fudou had almost missed it all. The growth of the man who was miniature only a second a go. And the wings which had shown them selves on Charlie's back. It was confusing and wrong. Not a single thing was making sense now.

"What's happening? What is this, Chia?"

Fudou's voice echoed from not to far. He was stood up but found it difficult to keep his balance form the building shaking. Charlie hadn't said anything to him. The shaking from above caused the ceiling to crumble. A large piece of brick was hanging dangerously from its last placement. After cracking a little more, it came tumbling down. The dust escaping out the edges causing Smaller rocks to fall and hit the ground first.

One small pebble hit Fudou's head and he touched that spot with his hand and gazed up. The larger stone was falling at such a speed it was just about to land right onto Fudou. The shadow beneath him, growing larger, and larger. Charlie had realised the collapsed brick and took action at that moment. "AKIO!" Fudou looked up to only see the same. The large rock, heavily landed on him but before it could really cause any injury it exploded and shattered into a million pieces.

Large grazes could be seen on the tops of Fudou's arm for the rock had still made contact to his skin, but luckily Charlie had flown to him just fast enough and processed enough power to shatter the stone. Her arm raised in the air and she began to pant heavily.

"I did it!" she cried in disbelief.

Fudou stared at her in shock and fear. What had happened? How was this even possible? A thick layer of cold sweat had formed over his face dripping down to soak his shirt. His pupils grew small, as he fell to down heavily to arms and knees. He grasped onto his stomach, where his dark substances begun leaking, and took over the colour of his turquoise polo.

"Akio! Akio!, Oh crap. Don't worry, okay? J-just stay still."

He looked up to Charlie and took a good look at her. Her face was full of concern as she kept calling out his first name. A few new features he noticed first, her eyes were green and scale like shapes formed under them. Was this to do with her 'all new transformation'? His pocket was vibrating...why? Who new?

Fudou closed his eyes. Major deja vu. He felt as if he was laying back in the field just like yesterday. The pain and agony and darkness filling up all around him.

But this time was different. The pain was slowly, slowly fading away quicker than expected. The melting warm feeling of some-sort of energy started running through his body. He opened his eyes to see Charlie holding both her shaking hands near his wound, arms fully extended. A bright green light escaping from them.

Enough was enough. Finally deciding to let things go the way they already where he lowered his head back on to the ground and whispered with al the effort and power he had left,

"Who are you exactly?"

Charlie's strong concentrated expression softened at his question. "You already know perfectly well, who I am. Now shut up and let me heal you, and I promise I'll explain it all later."

"Sure...I-if you say s-so."

Belota was still as calm as ever as he paced himself to come closer to the two. "Charlie, we get Fudou somewhere safe and deal with our situation. We take this far away and leave. We cant risk getting innocent people involved any more than we have."

"Yes, I know of course."

Fudou by now had fallen to slumber. The bleeding had stopped, but still left the mark of red on his clothes. Charlie released her grasp of light, and moved back. Belota came forth and carried Fudou in his arms and raised him up. The half bald head rested to his chest with his lips ever so slightly carved open. Belota looked down at him with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry for getting you involved, Fudou."

Charlie ran forward to raise her head over a small broken window to get an outsides view.

"Belota, hurry up! They've already begun an attack outside, you get him somewhere safe and I'll fly down."

"Al right, but please be careful. I'll be with you in no time"

"Don't worry about me!" A large gust of wind let out as she lifted her self into the air and flew out a hole from the top of the ceiling. In the other direction ran Belota at the speed of light, but appearing as a dark shadow, still carrying the brunette on him.

It had been a long time since the two had ever released themselves of their limits like this. The power that forced its way through Belota was limitless now, with him being at his full size and all. Fudou also being the first to witness this, morphed power could lead to trouble. No outsider had ever seen Charlie's true form. On the other hand he was a bit too worried over Charlie. He knew if she took it too far she could get herself into more trouble ad consequences than needed. Hiding from shame, loss and pain wasn't easy, and making it this far to have it all fall apart wasn't what they were aiming for.

They had to take back what was theirs, and take back all the pride back along with them.

 _Please, Lady violet, watch over you daughter and keep her safe._

* * *

Kidou got up from his desk after completing two hours worth of homework. He shifted his chair back under, before taking a glance toward his analogue clock, which lay on the top of his bed side table.

"Already 9 'O' clock, _sigh_ I should get ready for bed."

 _Knock, Knock!_

"Oh, come in."

A small lady, not much taller than Kidou himself stepped into the room wearing the Kidou establishment's maid uniform.

"Yuuto-sama, you have a guest." She turned around to face the person outside. "Sakuma-kun..." she gestured him to come in.

The blunette stepped through the door. He didn't wait any longer. He ran to kidou's sofa and pulled out his laptop out his bag without saying a word.

"Thank you for bringing him in." The maid bowed and left the two in the room.

"Sakuma! What are you doing here at this time, and what are you doing with your laptop?"

"You need to watch this." He said coldly not turning his head once to look at kidou, because he feared to make eye contact with him since he wasn't currently wearing his goggles.

Kidou came and sat next to the anxious boy who was sweating from head to toe. Kidou found his behaviour strange, had he never seen Sakuma, shaken or nervous like this before. Sakuma pressed play on the video once kidou was focused. Kidou noticed Sakuma's fingers hover over the touch pad. His mouse was pointing at the caption selection.

 _Subtitles?_

An English voice begun to speak.

" _Good afternoon, I am Lindsey Carr, and today we are broadcasting live here in the BBC studio._

 _I come with breaking news. Just over half an hour ago, at 12:30pm, a large raid attack was set on the local high school of Manchester, Royds hall. Large explosions were struck on the school before the building begun to collapse._

 _The school has armed, army men in gear coloured white and grey, surrounding the perimeter of the school. Everyone inside is thought to be evacuated, as kids and staff are being taken away._

 _We would like every one around the area to leave immediately and search for a safe shelter._

 _On the scene now we have a reporter who we will move to for more information, Daniel, over to you..."_

" _Thank you Lindsey, I am Daniel Martin, out on the scene now. Here behind me, police and fire engines and now even member of the British army have gathered to try and convince these other unrecognised people to stop their attacks. Right now they are not granting anyone permission to enter and the army wont budge to move and closer and get in._

'The helicopter's camera pans over the Destroyed school'

 _We are in quite the crisis for we are not 100% sure if every child has been safely taken out of the unsecured building. We will update again once more, after we have more information._

 _Back to you Lindsey."_

" _Thank you Daniel. We-"_

Sakuma shut the Lid of his devise. He didn't dare move any more, because he could feel Kidou already shaking next to him.

"T-that school...That was the school Fudou was-"

"I know!" Kidou almost screamed.

Sakuma flinched. Maybe he shouldn't have put this pressure upon Kidou just yet. Kidou though was already pacing around his room, with his cell in hand.

"Kidou, there's no point I already tried," Sakuma's voice wavered.

"And?"

"...He never answered."

"What!" Kidou rushed out his room, grabbing and slipping on his goggles in the process. Sakuma chased after him.

"Kidou, what are you gonna' do?"

He didn't turn around but carried on briskly walking. Soon enough they were at the entrance of his mansion, and Kidou prepared to leave. Sakuma couldn't take it any more. Kidou was being immature. Instead of using his head and staying calm, he was in a complete panic.

Sakuma grabbed kidou by his shoulders and gave him a good shake. He then even dared to take his friends goggles, pulling them straight off and dropping them onto the floor.

He then looked Kidou in the eyes. "Look Kidou, You need to stop and calm down. Think! I'm sure he's fine. You shouldn't worry about him too much. You know Fudou and I'm sure he perfectly fine. Even now we cant do anything. What you think we can just take the next flight to England. The report did say they Evacuated the staff _and_ students. Fudou must be with them."

Kidou stopped struggling. He stared back at Sakuma's one eye. Was he taking this too far. He couldn't just be selfish, and letting his anger out on Sakuma wasn't fair either. He lowered his head in shame.

Sakuma felt a little guilty. He rushed over, after showing Genda the video, and didn't take in how Kidou would feel and react. Maybe he should of waited a bit longer, till some good news had spread around or till he new for sure Fudou was safe.

Being really close with his the blonde he knew all his feelings, even those towards Fudou, and Kidou didn't know about those feelings himself. This was what made Sakuma regret himself even more but in the rush, and fear for Fudou, he wasn't thinking, and showed Kidou too much.

"Here, lets wait till tomorrow morning, and I'll come back. We can try to contact Edgar, and ask how he is. If not then I can try to get in contact with his soccer team's coach and see what he says, Okay? I'll keep you updated via text, and warn you of any more news. How does that sound?" Sakuma spoke, reassuring Kidou.

Kidou nodded but couldn't help but still feel all sick inside. What if Fudou wasn't safe? What if he was still in the attack? But all he could do now was cling to Sakuma's words and hope for the best.

"Thank you Sakuma, Please be here tomorrow. I still want to make sure he's ok."

"Promise, I'll be here, bright and early."

"Hmm? Actually..." Sakuma eyed him little confused. Kidou stared far to the right, a little thrown back to ask. But Sakuma figured out exactly what Kidou wanted to ask of him.

" _sigh,_ Sure. I'll stay over the night."

He smiled at kidou who lifted his head and smiled back at Sakuma.

"While were at it lets call Genda as well. He's quite worried also."

"I'm fine with that." Kidou spoke hoarsely and quiet, but Sakuma picked up on it. They returned back to Kidou's room, with the tension though still hovering thickly above them.

* * *

The outside view was terrible. Collapsed towers and broken pieces of classrooms everywhere. The building was still slowly crumbling to its death. Charlie was devastated to see her school like this. Why wasn't she able to read their attacks before hand? How was she not able to save the school?

She shook her head noting to herself she would solve this problem at a later date. Right now she had larger problems to worry about. Charlie lowered herself to the ground and quickly hid behind a flipped car. She looked out the side to see men all lined up around outside the school. Some of them even armed with guns on their shoulders.

Charlie swivelled her head around a little more because she wanted to get a clearer view of the people around the other wall, lifting her hair to be placed behind her ear at the same time.

"Have you found her yet?" Said a deep voice coming from behind that wall.

"No sir, unfortunately not yet. Many of the students have been evacuated so were sure if she is with them, we could retrieve her from them," said the disciple.

The loud booming voiced echoed back and rang in Charlie's ears, "Well then how could you let her fucking escape? She was necessary, and we couldn't loose her at all cost, and now you say you cant find her!"

"L-like I said sir, she may be with the other evacuees,"

"Then find her! Find where the evacuees have been taken, and search for her. If there is someone who is connected to her in any way then bring them as well."

Charlie flinched a little.

 _'No, they cant the hurt the others. I wont have enough time to make it to them. Where is Belota?!_

In the heat of the moment without realising Charlie accidentally hit hear head onto the car creating a large thump. The men behind the wall stopped talking, and an eerie silence spread.

 _'Shit!'_

"Hmm?...Those are your orders. Now go and take the entire of sector 3 with you. You will be in charge of them, understood? Charlie Violet belongs to me, and you will retrieve…no matter what the cost."

"Yes sir!"

The large man silenced as the rest of his men prepared to leave. He turned to face the rest of his men behind him. "The rest you, put up a forcefield around the school and search the entire place. I really doubt she has left...she's not the type to run away scared, easily."

"Yes sir!" said another 30 voices. Footsteps swiftly where heard, walking away as they went to fulfil their duties.

Charlie had by now stopped paying attention. _'Forcefield? Wait no, they cant!'_

Charlie got up to her feet and without hesitating flew to out to the schools filed as quick as lighting leaving a trail of green light and wind behind her. Her actions alerted everyone around her, completely blowing her cover.

"What was that?"

A lady wearing a black suit approached the man in charge. "A large amount of energy was just detected heading for the forcefield, we just started putting up."

 _'That's her!'_ "Stop it, and capture it. We have found what we were searching for!"

Charlie made it to the edge, but without doubt hit the shield with a large crash, sending her flying back. She lifted her head as she lay on the floor.

"Ow...Wait!"

She got up and flew back into the dome-shaped shield crashing straight into it once again. She kept repeating her self desperately wanting to break the force repelling her.

"No, no, no I'm too late. Break dammit, break!"

She was screaming at the top of her lungs. At first she attempted to use her powers to lift large rocks off the ground and throw them with immense power at the forcefield. It was useless though, and it was robbing her of her power. She decided to result to another idea. She wasn't thinking straight and all that was running through her mind was keeping every one protected. Continuously she harmed herself as she smashed her body up against the shield.

She kept going till her body broke and she fell to the floor. Charlie struggled to get back up, but by now the entire of the opposite sides soldiers were surrounding her.

One man, short chestnut coloured hair, stepped forward in his also grey and white uniform.

"Keep still, You are now under our control. Give up and come with us and follow our master-" But before he could finish his sentences a loud gunshot was shot.

The shell of the bullet landed to the floor, where it rolled along to Charlie. She looked up from the ground. The man in front of her had a hole going straight through his chest. He soullessly fell to his knees and hit the ground.

"Sir!"

"Sir! What happened? Who did that?"

 _'What the heck?'_

All the men turned on their heals pointing the gun outwards, to aim at who had just killed their group leader. Charlie, who still lay on the floor helplessly was suddenly lifted up and placed on someone's back. And there was also two of them. The other started firing with their gun again.

"There!" But as soon as the men turned back around the trio were already running for the other direction.

"Quickly! Stop them. They Killed the captain!"

Running behind a gap, where there was a flipped car, was a round sewer lid. The one carrying a gun bent down and lifted the lid.

"We'll be safe down here."

"Ok, I'm going in with her and watch guard."

"Yes, Mr. Kerrison sir!"

Charlie who wasn't just unconscious yet, realised exactly who had come to her aid. A strange sensation filled her body as she felt so happy to know she had people like this she could depend on but at the same time felt a weird shock and fear run down her.

Once they reached the ground Kerrison lay the weak Creature onto the floor.

"M-Mr. Kerrison? But how _cough_ did you know?"

" _Sigh,_ Child I've known about you since you were young."

Disbelief filled her face. He had known about her power all along. But how could this be. Judging from her own memorises she was never to show or tell about her powers or Belota to anyone unless it was absolutely needed to, but he knew, and had known for all this time.

"Ok, but sir this doesn't matter right now. The other students of our school are in trouble. 'Operation V' are sending out men to attack them."S he said bearly able to keep herself upright.

 _'Operation V?'_

"Don't worry. They know now that your in the school premises so I'm sure they wont waist time hurting them. Besides, we have the British army on our side, and are down their right now. Its only us hear now."

"No! There are still some others in the building."

"What, really?"

The other one had made her way down to the sewer also, "Sir, they're still on our tails we have to get deeper inside to the base!"

"Of course," Kerrison replied solidly and helped Charlie up again.

"M-Miss?"

"Charlie, Its good to see your alive." She started to reload her gun before clicking it into position.

"I hope this isn't too shocking for you, but this isn't anything you should concern yourself about. And next time, don't lie so that you can be seated next to whoever you want." She smirked and turned around and started running down the tunnel with Kerrison carrying Charlie, following behind.

"Haha...She's smart, and can use a gun...Whoever thought she could teach science too?"

"Tell me about it," Chuckled back Kerrison.

"I'm not deaf you know!"

"Yes, yes we know. What about after we stop for fish and chips, eh? What do ya' say Lucy? Charlie can join us."

"Mr. Kerrison, we have bigger problems to deal with right now."

"Huh? _Geez,_ I'm getting to old for this."

"We all are Sir."

* * *

 **Flashback~**

"We promise to take care of your child. She will be in safe hands."

"Please, me and my wife just wish for her to be well and cared for. The 'Violet enterprise' is willing to pay whatever they can for our daughters recovery,"

"We thank you for your co-operation, Mr Violet. Take the child away."

Three women in nurse uniform come to take the child out of the fairly young lady's arms.

"No...Wait!"

"Honey!" A hand grabs her wrist and pulls her back into an embrace.

"Please, this is for our child's best."

Soft sobbing noises comes from the women as her daughter cries in pain from the tight grasp of un-motherly arms. The lady waves her hand at her baby as they leave through the door. Her expression changes as she cries once more for her child, calling her to come back.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on what you thought or if you think its needs improvements. The next chapter will be more off a flash back chapter and show more of what happened in the past, but make sure to expect more Kidou and Sakuma scenes to come up. Next chap will be up again next Saturday.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Yan**


	8. Chapter 8 (Operation V)

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm back with a new chapter, and I hope this is a good one. There's a lot of stuff going on at once, its currently set out in three different places, but don't worry they will become less confusing as the story carry's on.**

 **Ok enough A/N and lets start~**

* * *

Not to realize anything going on behind them, Belota jumped from roof to roof of the high buildings surrounding the ground around them. He was heading towards the students evacuation hall, in hopes of getting Fudou to a safe place for rest. Fudou gently could feel cloth rub against his cheek, awakening him. His eyes were heavy but he opened them anyways, letting the light enter.

Belota noticed, "Your up, I see." Fudou blinked at the man a few times in confusion. He finally remembered the situation he was in, and who exactly it was carrying him.

Fudou's eyes widen to the realization of Charlie not being with them. He lifted him self up so suddenly, Belota lost his footing and instead placed it down to slip on a tile instead, dragging them both to the road.

Belota hurriedly strengthened his grasp on the boy, and before hitting the ground, enclosed them both into a black bubble of shadow and mist. Fudou shut his eyes tight, but after making no contact with the ground he slowly opened them to see what happened.

They both sat in dark bubble which, successfully, broke their fall. "What in the world was that for? Please be careful!" Belota yelled while rubbing foot, which accidentally twisted a little.

"Where is she, where is Chia? You left her behind, we have to go help her, the schools under an attack. She could get hurt or even worse! Hey! Are you deaf?!"

"No, I can here you perfectly well, and keep your self in control. I have to get you to the hall, so please sit still."

Belota grabbed Fudou again before sprinting back in the same direction. Fudou decided to go silent. The serious expression spread over Belota's face was enough for Fudou to realize this conversation shouldn't go any further. But all in the same he couldn't help but feel useless.

"What is Chia? And who are you? Where did you two come from."

A silence spread. Was he to answer this. Belota couldn't decide, but at the same time he felt guilty for leaving the boy with unanswered questions.

" _Sigh,_ I'll keep it simple and these will be the only questions I answer. Charlie, when she was young, gained the powers equivalent to a reptile, or as some say to a 'dragon'. She is the dragon of the earth. She can control all organic elements.

Shes had these powers since she was around 4. And as for me? Well, I am known as the Warrior of Shadows. My name is Belota. I was created the day Charlie was born. I am her other half. I was a small spirit at first but now, once called, can serve her with anything she asks for. Which why now I'm at full size. I'm a spirit who possesses the power to control the dark and shadows, and when I was created I vowed to protect her at all cost...That has been my goal till this day. Without me she doesn't function properly."

Fudou was still silent but this time it was from shock. Was this really all true. Charlie has the power of the dragons, but the last time he checked they were always just mythical creatures.

"How did she get these powers...I mean, why did she never tell anyone?"

This time he remained silent.

"Fine then..." Fudou mumbled.

* * *

After another few minutes the hall was in sight. Belota landed near the back were student were being hoarded in. Worried and anxious parents, were lined up near an office, where they signed in to collect their kids.

"Who will be here to collect you?"

"Probably Edger's parents. I'm under their watch while I'm here."

"I see. Will you be fine from here."

Fudou smirked as usual, "'Course I will. Now you go and see what Chia is doing. Make sure she's okay."

"I don't kneed you of all people telling me that." Belota prepared himself to leave.

"I know. But if she is hurt in anyway, and its your fault, I'll never forgive you..." Fudou paused for a moment, thinking of another point he wanted to make, "...And how come your able to understand me?"

"I see," Was all that escaped his lips, and with that Belota vanished. Fudou shrugged to Belota's sudden leave and entered the large building. He was still achy all over and once he got in he took a seat in the hall where all his fellow students were sat. The hall was packed and many people were panicked, around the outer edges of the room, where British soldiers stood on standby.

Another 15 minutes passed before Fudou was called up. Waiting for him was Edgar and his parents.

"There you are!" Edgar said in annoyance.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Fudou replied blatantly. He had, had enough for one day. He didn't feel like doing or explaining anything. And mentioning Charlie was absolutely out the question.

"Jeez. Are you okay. You look hurt, maybe I should get a paramedic for you?-"

"No. I'm fine. Lets just go home."

"O-ok,"

All of a sudden loud banging noise rattle through the hall as the front doors burst open, to lead with Operation V barging in carrying weapons.

"Nobody, move! We are Operation V. Put your hands in the air and remain silent! Go men, search everything and everyone. Don't turn a blind on any crucial information." Men begun to invade the space, but before they could move any further, in a line, soldiers formatted in front of those stood at the entrance.

"Under the name of the her Majesty, we will not let you move any further." said a large sturdy man, in a cameo green, uniform.

A line of guns raised to shoulder length as gasps where heard from the audience.

"Begin to evacuate the hall people," Yelled the man in charge of the evacuees.

"Not again." Edger voice was hoarse.

"Edgar, Akio quick!" Yelled Mrs. Valtinas.

"Right, Fudou!-" But when he turned around Fudou had disappeared. He was completely out of sight.

"Idiot, where did you go!"

"Come on!" A hand grabbed Edger's, his father pulled both him and his mothers.

"But, Father, Fudou-"

"We must worry about our safety first, I'm sure he's leaving with the rest of crowd also."

"Our safety?" Fudou forced his hands away from his fathers.

"Fudou is my friends. And I will go through whatever I can to keep him safe. I'll look for him. You and mother please leave and keep your self's safe."

And with that Edger ran for the other direction. He kept running desperately looking around for Fudou. He could no longer here his parents cries to call him back. But that didn't matter to him. He was anxiously looking for the brunette. Knowing Fudou, he was bound he would get himself into trouble.

"Fudou, Fudou!?"

"Edgar!"

Three men, or as they called themselves, Operation V had Fudou in their grasp. Edgar saw his friend but before he could come closer, he along with a crowd of other people, were being pushed back. Gun firings began, and in the haze of everything Edger couldn't see what happened. There was a lot of screaming and panicking. And after everything was over the only people which were left were the evacuees themselves.

Operation V was gone, and so was Fudou. Edgar lost his chance, and he was helplessly taken away to be regrouped with his family.

* * *

"Wow! What is this place?" Charlie gazed around in amazement.

The room was filled with large holographic screens. The room was slightly dark but was lit with bizarre colored fairy lights. Filing cabinets filled in every corner. Sort of like what you find in a spy movie, like a hideout. On one side, there was a bed, the type you would find in hospitals.

Kerrison walked over to the white sheets of the bed, and lay down Charlie on to it, gently lowering her head.

"Lucy!"

"Yes sir!"

"Attend to any of Charlies wounds. I'll call and check up on the rest of the schools students and staff." He said stiffly to the science teacher.

"Of course, Kerrison sir,"

Kerrison made his way over to the computer screens, and Lucy began to check Charlies state.

"Please Miss, I'm fine. My wounds don't effect me since they heal slowly on their own."

"Really?"

"Yes, Now Mr. Kerrison. Tell me. How do you know about me. What is all this?"

A silence spread through the mists of the air. Kerrison sighed and turned to face Charlie. He smiled at her a little before turning back to his laptop, and putting up a picture on the screen.

"These people..."

"There my parents...aren't they?"

Kerrison's expression was shocked. The photo consisted of a couple. A lady with beautiful long black hair braided into a single strand. She wore a beautiful frock, with lovely flowers printed on. Her stomach was large, as her pale hands lay on top. Next to her was a man, slightly taller. He wore a suit and looked really professional. His hair consisted of a light blonde color. It was as bright as the sun and clashed brilliantly with his blue eyes.

They both looked extremely happy, with large grins plastered on their faces.

Kerrison stumbled off his seat. "Ho-how would you know. Charlie you still remembered them."

"Well, Belota has stored memories of my past. But I ever so vaguely remember them. Though he tells me a lot about my parents. How they watched me, and how we used to spend time."

"Belota? Your spirit."

"Yes. Sir how would you know this?" It was silent once again.

A loud beeping started ringing. Both of their attention turned to a large screen. Lucy was frantically pushing buttons and panicking like mad, and tried to stop the noise.

Kerrison raised his voice to be louder than the alarm itself, "Whats happened?"

"The evacuee hall...It was attacked."

"What?" Charlie almost screamed. She was about to make a run before Kerrison caught her arm.

"Hold it right there, don't think I'm going to let you run off." Kerrison turned back to Lucy.

"How could have they, we had the army down there. I'm sure they would've stopped any entry. Has anyone been hurt?"

"Well..." Lucy started collecting data that was being sent in from the Hall. "So far only 5 soldiers were injured from gun firings, and all evacuees seem to be safe. They are being transported back home. Operation V were the ones who set off the attack. There was nothing we could do."

"Damn it!" Charlie hit her hand hard on the wall while clenching her fist. Anger and failure took over her guilt-ed feeling. "I knew this would happen. If only I was fast enough."

"Charlie!" Kerrison's voice bounced around the room starling both females.

"Non of it was your fault-"

"But sir-" she interrupted.

"No...no. I was the one who said they would be safe, I doubted operation V's power. If only I had acted then, non of this would have happened...Lucy?"

"Yes sir,"

"Send them as much help as possible."

"Of course sir." And she obeyed as so.

* * *

Sakuma slowly opened his eyes. He heard a faint sound of running taps. It was really disturbing and caused him to wake himself up. He slowly lifted himself off of kidou's sofa, and below him, in a sleeping bag, was Teikoku's goalkeeper, still sound asleep.

The teal haired forward, rubbed his eyes lazily with the back of his hand. He placed his feet on the floor, being careful not to knock them against his friends and got up from the seat. But just as he spun around he saw a bright light coming from Kidou's desk.

 _My laptop?_

Sakuma walked to his devise and sat at the desks seat, and slowly examined what was on the screen. His eye moved from left to right as he scanned the page extremely well. Until his eye widened in shock.

A flush was heard before a door in the room opened letting a little light slip in. It was kidou, and he noticed Sakuma. In a hurry the tealnette shut the lid and grabbed his laptop in his hand, before cramming the laptop into his bag.

Kidou watched suspiciously. "What are you doing, and wheres the laptop?"

Sakuma desperately avoided eye contact, "Well it was...the….battery died, yeah, so I put it away. And what were you doing with it anyway."

"Don't lie to me Sakuma, I know perfectly well it had still fifty five percent battery. Give it to me."

"No! Its mine, and you didn't even ask permission to use it."

"Permission?" Kidou was not pleased. He needed to continue his research He had to know where Fudou was. He wasn't willing to give up his search now. Kidou forced himself on to Sakuma trying to snatch his backpack off him. Sakuma fought back, extending his arm with the backpack, away from Kidou. He was struggling to breath since kidou's full body weight was crushing him.

"Kidou, stop."

"No! Give it to me!" Kidou felt something warm grasp his leg and in less than a second he was pulled back and on the floor, with one foot in the air still grasped by that warmness.

"What the heck are you two doing? Its like 6:30am, you don't fight like that, your friends." Genda put down kidou's foot who was panting heavily, same as Sakuma.

"Sorry, but I cant let kidou have this laptop." Sakuma said holding the bag containing the laptop to his chest.

Genda wasn't sure what to say. They were arguing over Sakuma's laptop? Genda turned to kidou who had finally calmed down. He sat next to him silently and just observed the brunette laying there. He was quiet for a bit of time, all three of them were, but the more no one spoke the more awkward it became.

"Sakuma," it was almost a whisper, but his voice got out for the two to hear, also breaking the silence.

Sakuma did respond but it wasn't the warm Sakuma who usually spoke. "What?"

Genda made a face at Sakuma asking him to mind his rudeness but Sakuma completely ignored.

Kidou's voice started up again, "You promised. You promised that you would keep an update on how things were going on over there in England. I trusted you!"

Sakuma froze in shock. This wasn't exactly what he had promised last night, but he knew kidou trusted him in this. But with kidou's state already, Sakuma found that dropping anymore bombshells on Kidou would definitely make him do something crazy.

"Listen, I do want to help, but I'm afraid-." kidou's head jolted facing towards Sakuma.

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of your actions. If I told you something now and you didn't approve, you be running off again in attempts to do something. You would go through all extremes and end up doing something crazy."

"Sakuma?" kidou's voice started to sound a little whiny and distressed. "Me out of all people, your doubting me? Since when have I ever done anything insane. I've always kept a level head..."

Sakuma hugged hid knees to his chest, "But when it comes to Fudou...who knows what you'll do."

Kidou froze in shock and so did Genda. But what Sakuma had said was the truth. Whenever it did come to Fudou, Kidou would go through everything for him. His position as a Kidou was strong, but he would always fall to his knees at Fudou's feet. Fudou was his weakness. But he loved him too much to ever admit any defeat.

Out side the room voices were heard. One large deep one, gathered with a few small lady-like sounds. "Father?"

Kidou stood up and left his room with his goggles. Outside in the hallway near the entrance, Kidou saw his father, all neat and dressed in a new suit. Maids around him getting him all neat and tidy. A man in a drivers suit was rushing in and out carrying suitcases along with the households butler.

Kidou made his way through all the maids to his father, "Father, whats going on? Are you leaving?"

"Yuuto? Your already awake?" Not to far away around the hallways bend Sakuma and Genda were closely listening.

"Yes, But don't mind me asking, but were are you going?"

kidou's father went silent along with all the workers around him. He raised his hands and gave a nod to the butler. The worker nod back and clapped twice, ordering everyone to leave.

Once the corridor was empty, kidou's father spoke again,

"Yuuto, You probably already know whats happened in Manchester. It really is heart-breaking to hear. Being in a partnership with the valtinas company, I have decided travel there and help with a donation they have put up, to rebuild the destroyed school and offer help to the amount of people injured. I agreed with this last night when they contacted me. They even offered to pay for flight tickets. I'll be gone for around 2 weeks."

Kidou stood in silence, keeping himself composed in front of his father. He understood where his father was going with his idea, but there was something else Kidou wanted to know.

"Father, you never spoke about this to me."

kidou's father sighed whilst closing his eyes. "I apologies for not mentioning it Yuuto, but I didn't think it was the best time to mention it, especially after what happened to your friend."

Kidou's expression changed quick, "My f-friend?" Sakuma quickly raced out from his hiding position. He pulled kidou back,

"H-hey why don't we let your father go and we go back and try to call Fudou."

"Jirou-kun." Sakuma turned to kidou's father after being called.

"S-sorry sir, but please I hope you have a safe flight."

"Jirou-kun, Yuuto deserves to know."

Sakuma saddened. He knew it was not fair. But he was doing for the sake of Kidou. But there wasn't any point in hiding it now.

The one eyed forward, faced Kidou, "Fudou was taken hostage by the attackers, known as Operation V, It's been 9 hours since he was taken and a search has been set out to find him."

Sakuma choked on his words, "Kidou...Fudou is in a lot of danger..."

* * *

 **And I am done. _Phew_**

 **Sorry for the not so amazing chapter, and I yes I know I said this would be a flashback filled chapter but I first thought clearing up the story so far was necessary.**

 **I've been really busy so sorry for last weeks miss. I really apologies, though I'll begin updating every week again.**

 **Please lave a review on what you though about this chapter, and please point out any mistakes if noticed.**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Yan**


End file.
